own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Owl City
| genre = Electronica, synthpop, indietronica, pop | instrument = Vocals, programming, keyboards, guitar, bass guitar, banjo, vibraphone, accordion, drums, percussion | occupation = Record producer, musician, singer-songwriter | origin = Owatonna, Minnesota, United States | years_active = 2007–present | label = Universal Republic, Republic | associated_acts = Port Blue, Sky Sailing, Breanne Düren, Carly Rae Jepsen | website = }} Owl City is an American electronica project created in 2007 in Owatonna, Minnesota, one of several such projects by singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist Adam Young. Young created the project while experimenting with music in his parents' basement. Owl City developed a following on the social networking site Myspace, like many musicians who achieved success in the late 2000s, before signing with Universal Republic in 2008. After two independent releases, Owl City gained mainstream popularity with the 2009 major label debut album Ocean Eyes, which included the quadruple-platinum hit single "Fireflies". The album was certified Platinum in the United States in April 2010. In 2011, Owl City released his third studio album, All Things Bright and Beautiful. This was followed by The Midsummer Station in August 2012. Owl City has also recorded songs for animated films including Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Wreck-It Ralph, The Croods and The Smurfs 2. Musical styles and influences Owl City's music is described as indietronica and synthpop and is often described as belonging under the "electronic music" genre. Young has stated that he is inspired by disco and European electronic music, as well as instrumental genres such as drone, ambient, and post-rock. He cites his biggest influences as Johnathon Ford of Unwed Sailor and Thomas Newman. Young also incorporates some of his Christian faith into his music, since he is a vocal Christian. Young's faith is evident on the album, "All Things Bright and Beautiful", especially in "Galaxies". Explaining why the faith-filled song was added to the mix, he said, "I feel like if I were ever to hide the fact that that's what's so important to me, it would be a crime, that I should probably be put in jail for that." Owl City also has been compared to The Postal Service, often critically, for his combination of fuzzy synths, ironic lyrics and use of female guest singers. Pitchfork.com goes to say that "The surprise No. 1 single in the country, Owl City's 'Fireflies', jacks the Postal Service in such a bald-faced, obvious manner that getting into specifics feels redundant at best and tacky at worst." In response to the suggestion that his work is derivative, Young suggested in a 2009 interview with The New York Times that Ocean Eyes is perhaps the "next chapter" after The Postal Service: "The Postal Service released a record in 2003, and that was it. There was really nothing to compare it to until some one else came along and wrote the next chapter. Maybe that's this record. Maybe that's this band." Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Own Eurovision Song Contest Together with Carly Rae Jepsen they will represent Romania in the fifth special edition, Own Eurovision Song Contest 25 with their song "Good time". Category:OESC 25 entrants